


Banner Blues

by Zebra (DQueenie13)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bonito, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQueenie13/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: Aglovale's been on seven banners in six months since his release. Isn't that a lot?





	Banner Blues

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration:  
> 

The Lord of Wales sat in a sparsely-decorated room, holding an advertisement in hand. After looking it over, he put it down with a sigh. His attention turned towards the opposite side of the room, where a giant fish flopped helplessly on the tile floor. Well, to be more accurate, it was a primal beast and didn’t really need water to survive; its movements were just hampered.

Macula Marius, sitting next to him, sighed. “The poor thing. We should put it back in its natural habitat. I’ll make sure to tell—”

“ _Absolutely not._ ” Djeeta slammed the door open, a certain wildness in her eyes. She stalked over to the fish-primal and slapped its side. “Can’t you tell? This isn’t just _any_ Bonito. This is a _fully-level-broken_ Bonito.”

Aglovale could in fact tell, mostly because he’d seen her make a mad dash for them before setting off for battles enough times. The fish was rather uncooperative, so Lyria did what she, apparently, decided was the most logical solution: summon it above her enemies so gravity would do the rest of the work and drop the hapless fish onto them. According to Djeeta, the Bonito’s impressive impact was so inspiring, it instantly maxed out the team’s meters.

He was pretty sure that this was correlation and not causation, but he didn’t have any better theory himself.

The girl slapped Bonito’s side again, ignoring its thrashing. “This bad Bonito can fit so much charge bar in it,” she giggled to herself. She had a bad habit of cracking herself up, and it didn’t help that she and Gran had a lot of inside jokes. Sometimes, she’d come up with some joke right in the middle of battle and come down with an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Gran had a better time keeping himself in check, but he wasn’t completely immune. In those cases, it was up to the rest of the crew to snap them out of it.

This time, Marius put an end to Djeeta’s shenanigans by threatening to turn the Grandcypher as cold as winter in retribution. When the girl whined that it was finally springtime, she coolly replied, “If you don’t want to have your own personal winter, be a good girl and stop abusing the poor Bonito.”

Djeeta did as she was told, plopping to the floor as she whimpered, “Do you know how annoying it is to scrounge an FLB Bonito from support lists? Life would be so much better if I had a Bonito of my own.”

Aglovale decided it would be a good time to speak up, waving the advertisement he was previously reading. “Isn’t Bonito being advertised right now?”

“It’s not a good value, though! It’s neither Flashfest nor Legfest! And I used up all my spark funds for Grimnir!” (This was how Marius came to join the crew.)

“You know what summon came to me with my last spark?” Djeeta looked up at the two with her eyes brimming with tears. “ _Three Sethlans._ THREE!”

“And Thor, Magus, Zeus, and Prometheus, among others,” he reminded her.

“Two Thors when one is enough, I have Lucifer so Magus can eat it, this is my _third Zeus_ and I’m running an _Omega_ grid, and I don’t have enough copies to make Prometheus better than a fluffy buncle,” she retorted. “And the others can, uh, sit there until I need them for quartz or something.”

“Like your three Sethlans?”

“ _Like my three Sethlans._ ”

“At least you bought a Scythe of Renunciation for your troubles,” Marius soothed.

“And no skill fodder to level it up!” She crawled on all fours up to Marius before plopping her head onto the woman’s lap. Unperturbed, Marius delightedly took the opportunity to lavish head pats on her. “I hate Baha leveling… Stop eating up my fodder… The grind never ends…”

Speaking of things that never ended…

Aglovale tapped on his portrait in the ad. “I need to ask Sierokarte if I could be removed from these. I’ve been on them seven times in half a year. Isn’t that excessive?”

“ _No._ ”

He sighed, knowing this would be the response he’d get. “And why not, Djeeta?”

“Because you’re important.”

“I am, and that’s why I need to be back in Wales. As much as this bolsters Wales’ name in foreign lands, the country can’t run itself.” When she pouted at him in silence, he continued, “Besides, didn’t you say yourself that these banners aren’t valuable? So there’s no need—”

“Important!” Sometimes, Aglovale doubted she was seventeen like she said she was.

Accepting his fate as banner filler, Aglovale closed his eyes in resignation and listened to the sound of… Bonito _still_ flopping around, trying to escape its inevitable fate as an enemy-crusher. Not bothering to open his eyes at the disturbance, he crossed his arms with yet another sigh.

“Seriously, can we get a giant fish tank for this Bonito already?”

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the anime's age for Djeeta (17) rather than the game's age for MC (15). I just feel like writing them as almost-college-student-age feels more natural.
> 
> Yes, I really got 3 Sethlans during my spark and yes, I'm still mad about that.


End file.
